Chapter 2
"Chapter 2" is the second chapter of Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective. Storyline As he traveled to the culprit who had him shot, Sissel wondered who he was and why was he killed. He was certain that the person he was visiting would know the answer to both his questions, even though he was not prepared for their "meeting." Sissel possessed the phone through the phone line and saw the man he saw moments ago. The man was reading a file on the red-headed woman Sissel had saved. He said that the woman had to be erased that night as she would eventually prove bedeviling for him. The man scoffed about the hitman – Jeego – and his failed job. The masked muscleman told the man that he had already taken the next step. He operated the keyboard in front of him and slammed it. A painting of the man flipped over to reveal a projecting screen and the chandelier lowered to reveal a projector. The screen displayed the woman's profile. The man expressed his shock at talking to the "target" herself. Sissel wondered about the place he was in. He had never seen the machines present in the room, but he was sure that the man and his muscleman were assassins and that the woman was their next target. He tried to possess the file the man was holding to examine it, but the man closed it before he could. The man and his bodyguard talked about Jeego's failures. He was bent on sending coal in his next paycheck envelope, but the muscleman suggested that he give him glasses for his horrible vision instead. Sissel opened the file and startled the man. The muscleman said that the target – Lynne – was no longer a threat to them as he had arranged her assassination. Sissel tried to read the file but found that it was written in a foreign language. The muscleman suggested his employer to relax. He again operated the device in front of it and slammed it. A painting of the man beside him converted into a drawer and the man threw the file in it. The muscleman reverted the projecting screen and the projector back into the painting and the chandelier. The table flipped and the telephone was replaced by a bowl of fruits. Sissel wondered about his whereabouts and the two men in the room. Sissel traveled to the projector and operated it. The screen showed the image of Lynne and shocked the man. The man furiously asked his muscleman about the projector and he replied that the equipment was still malfunctioning. The man told him that he did not want to see their target, to which he switched the profile to that of Sissel's. The two talked about their deal that could give them the power to change the world. The man said that he could not trust Sissel and that he needed to be careful with him. Sissel was unaware of the deal due to his lost memories and wondered about it. The muscleman reminded his employer about their complete preparation. The man laughed and began eating the grapes kept before him. Sissel was sure that the two knew him and he had some connection with Lynne. Sissel operated the projector and possessed the painting before it flipped, which brought him closer to the control panel. The man wondered about the spinning paintings in the room and his muscleman told him that it was completed recently because of which the machines were malfunctioning. Sissel operated the control panel and the table flipped, switching the fruit basket with the telephone. The man expressed his misery at being startled by a telephone which did not even ring and the phone rang. The muscleman reminded the man about Lynne. He told him that his next step included sending "One Step Ahead" Tengo to Lynne's apartment to kill her. Sissel worried over Lynne's safety and possessed the telephone to tap the conversation. The incoming call was from Tengo who reported that he had arrived at Lynne's apartment. The man asked about Lynne and Tengo said she was not in her apartment yet, which would only stand to reason as he was "one step ahead." He asked the man if he would be promoted to head of the hitman division if he killed Lynne, but the man refused, saying he was going one step ahead of him. Tengo said they could discuss his new salary later, which further infuriated the man as Tengo went one step ahead than his last one step ahead. Tengo said that he would hang up, going a third one step ahead of the man. The muscleman asked the man about the conversation. He said Tengo asked for a raise in salary and thought of giving some of Jeego's pay to him. Sissel was not ready to lose Lynne as she was the only lead he had if he wanted to solve the mystery of himself. Sissel traveled to Lynne's apartment and found Tengo patrolling the place. He sat on the sofa, waiting for Lynne. Sissel found the dead body of a dog and a girl tied up at the apartment. He concluded that the dog must have been trying to protect the girl when it lost its life. He entered the dog's mind and found a soul trying to identify itself. He told the soul that it was the "little doggie" that had died protecting its mistress. Sissel thought about the dog and premised the dead do lose their memories, even their appearance and take the form of a blue flame until they do not remember themselves. The dog recovered its memories as soon as it assumed its shape and Sissel became surprised. It introduced itself as Missile, a Pomeranian devoted to "Miss Kamila." Sissel thought to himself that the dead were capable of regaining their memories. Missile emphasized on saving Kamila as he had vowed to devote his life to protecting her. Sissel was surprised at Missile's concern about Kamila's life over his own. He decided to rewind Missile's death to save him and Kamila from Tengo. Sissel rewinded the time and Missile followed him into the past. Missile asked him where they were and he told him they were in the land of four minutes before his death. Missile was not surprised at the traveling back in time as he had seen Kamila walk on two legs which he could not do. Sissel found his logic reasonable enough for a dog and the two watched Missile's death play out before them. Kamila emerged from beneath the sofa with a remote control and switched the television on. She went back to reading her book. Missile followed the sound of the television and began barking to it. The woman next door got annoyed by Missile's bark and banged on the wall, asking Kamila to shut him up. Kamila switched off the television and tended to Missile. The woman threatened to knock down the wall if she heard Missile's bark again. Kamila wanted to watch the television, but decided to listen to music instead. She picked up her headphones and almost dropped them in the water bowl below. She rolled a cart with donuts to the left end of the sofa and sat down, reading her book while eating donuts with her headphones on. A donut fell off the bowl and a mouse appeared near it. Missile saw the mouse and barked at it. The woman banged on the wall once again, but Kamila could not hear her. The mouse left hurriedly and Tengo entered the apartment. Kamila was oblivious of his arrival and he shot Missile reluctantly. Sissel and Missile wondered how they would save Kamila from Tengo. Sissel suggested Missile that he bite the hitman, but he was skeptical. He could only greet people he had not met before. The two decided that they would need to make Kamila help herself somehow. Missile said that it would not be easy, as she had the "red things" on that made her oblivious to her surroundings. He said he hated them as Kamila would not even listen to him with them on. Sissel agreed as Kamila was not able to react to the intruder's gunshot with the headphones on. He decided that they would need to prevent her from getting the headphones. Sissel traveled to the umbrella kept above the headphones before Kamila took them out. As the headphones almost slipped out of her hand, he extended the folding umbrella. They were held retracted between the umbrella and the water bowl and sprung out and into the water when Sissel moved the umbrella.